


Game Grumps x Famous!Reader: Idols

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [32]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Fame, Famous, Fans, Fluff, Happy, Idols, Performing Arts, YouTube, gender neutral reader, grumpin, inetrview, jacksepticeye - Freeform, markplier, robertidk - Freeform, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Don't freak out, but definitely freak out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever get "famous," I'm still going to freak out if I ever meet the Grumps. xoxo

You were famous.  
Well, you wouldn’t say that out loud. If anyone asked, you’d tell them you were a large impact on the population. As a singer, and additionally, a performing artist in general, people looked up to you.  
However, you looked up to people that most would think are ridiculous. YouTubers were your passion to spend time watching, and they were the people that usually gave you inspiration.  
Namely, Game Grumps.  
“So, (YN),” the interviewer began. “We know that you love music and performances.”  
“Yes, I do,” you said, smiling.  
“Where do you get the motivation to do so much? I mean, you’re always working on something.” You chuckled. Perhaps now was the time.  
“Well, as you know, and I guess a lot of other people know, too, uh... I’m very internet-savvy.” The interviewer nodded and laughed. “I’m on Tumblr a lot when I’m bored, but usually I’m on YouTube.”  
“Oh, right, I remember! You tried doing that, didn’t you?”  
“Oh, yeah, I did. Really bad quality videos to pointing a camera at the screen.” You laughed. “I stopped and decided I would try a more professional approach.”  
“YouTube’s becoming very popular, though. What d’you watch?” You let out a breath to think.  
“Well, uh,” you began, humming, “I watch a lot of gamers, and some pianists and stuff.”  
“Like who?”  
“Well, there’s Markiplier and JackSepticEye, they’re my go-to for really watching. Uh, then there’s some vloggers, RobertIDK, people like that.” You snapped. “If you’ve ever talked to Vincent, my assistant, he would tell you my favourites are the Game Grumps.” The interviewer nodded.  
“A fun name,” they said. “What do they do?”  
“They’re gamers, mostly. They do a lot of ad stuff for anime and, I think, Wendy’s once. Or twice. Um, Vincent knows the most that I never shut up about them. They’re what I listen to while I’m doing something.”  
“Oh, they’re like a background noise.” You shrugged.  
“Not even, they’re like...my whole inspiration most of the time. They’re some of my idols.” You laughed at a memory. “When I was a little younger, I used to not be able to sleep well, but I just put them on and they’d lull me right to sleep. It’s great.”  
“If they walked in right now, would you be excited?” You widened your eyes.  
“I’d probably freak out. They’re like friends to me, I think.” The interviewer nodded and laughed. “What?”  
“We have a surprise for you.” You watched as the interviewer stood up and you watched them disappear backstage behind the curtain. You waited for a moment.  
And then you saw two people walk through towards you.  
“Oh, my God,” you said as you saw two people you looked up to completely wave at you. “Arin and Danny, this is so not happening!”  
“Hi, (YN)!” Arin called as he approached you. Dan waved with one hand in his pocket as you stood up to look at them.  
“How...,” you said, unsure of what to say.  
“Your assistant came and called us,” Dan explained to you. “He said you really liked us and wanted to meet us, and we just... We were more than happy to come.”  
“Yeah, we’re really surprised you look up to us, like...,” Arin chuckled and you smiled bigger than you ever thought your grin could go.  
“Hey, (YN)!” a voice called. Vincent jogged over to you. “I hope this is okay.”  
“Okay?” you asked. “Vincent, I can’t believe you would do this for me!” You gave him a quick hug, then hugged both Dan and Arin.  
“We’re happy to meet you,” Dan told you.  
“Oh, right!” Vincent said suddenly, snapping his fingers. “So, if you’re up to it, Dan and Arin offered to take you to the Grump Space and record a Guest Grumps with you.” You almost fell over in surprise.  
“Really?” you asked, and Arin nodded.  
“This is...surreal,” he said. “I honestly can’t believe you’re freaking more than us.” You covered your mouth.  
“Shit, sorry,” you said, then shook your head. “Shit, I cursed!” Vincent laughed at you.  
“Y’know,” Dan said with a laugh, “I think you’ll fit in just fine.” Arin nodded as you covered your eyes, showing off your still-big grin.  
“So, what was all that about idols?” he asked, and you shook your head in embarrassment.  
“Shut up, Arin,” you told him, and they laughed at you.  
Despite your fame, people like this were worth spending your time on.  
People you liked.


End file.
